


Trust

by AppleL0V3R



Series: The Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, wee!chester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: He couldn't even begin to understand what he'd done to deserve this - Trust. When he looks his brother in the eye and tells him his plan, he's surprised that he's met with nothing but faith and wholehearted consent. Extended drabble/Ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

The first time Dean comes up with a cockamamie idea to tackle the particularly intimidating task of keeping his little brother, barely five years old, entertained and fed while his dad was who-knew-where doing who-knew-what for who-knew-how-long. Dad never said specifically what he was up to, Dean just knew it was important because Dad was a superhero and he was raising Dean to be one too. Until then, he had to figure out how to do the _easy_ stuff, like taking good care of his brother and keeping the both of them out of trouble until Dad got back and they moved on to the next place.

Sammy wasn’t in school yet, so that meant Dean found himself skipping parts of or the whole school day just so his little brother wouldn’t be left at the small, dingy motel room by himself for hours on end. Dad tries to be home for that, but he has things to do and the best time to do this first part of the job is during the day. Thankfully it’s Friday and Dean’s reasonably sure he can convince Sam there isn’t any school because it’s the weekend.

But Sammy knows he’ll be in school next year and that means the little brat has done as much ‘research’—read: pester Dad—as he possibly can so he _knows_ school is five days a week and that means either Friday has to be one of them. Weekend or not. So Dean spends the better part of an hour that Friday morning coming up with as many excuses and reasons as to why Dean _doesn’t_ have to be in school that particular day. But even at nine, Dean knows he has to be careful with what lies he tells and who he tells them to. And as far as he was concerned, Sammy, like Dad, was on the ‘don’t lie to’ list. Dad because he had to, Sammy because he didn’t want to.

Finally, when Dean realizes Sammy simply will not be moved on whether or not Dean is supposed to be in school, Dean concedes the debate the most graceful way he knows how—bribery. They don’t have a whole lot to work with but he figures the promise of one of Sammy’s foods—apple slices, the little weirdo—and the possibility of a pillow fort should be more than enough to sway him.

Hours later, argument long forgotten and Sammy passed out halfway on a pillow burrowed under the bed, Dean is surprised how well his plan worked.

But then, Dean has always felt no small amount of surprise when Sam trusts him with anything. That’s why he has to hurry up and be a superhero like Dad—he has to protect his baby brother, and he has to keep his trust. 


End file.
